A Fairy Tale Comes True
by Cosmos-Kitty
Summary: A princess hidden from her identity and hidden from everyone until her 16th birthday when the curse from an evil woman will be rid. Can three fairies and a prince stop the curse? *Sleeping Beauty story played through with real people and one OC*
1. A Curse On An Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

**A Fairy Tale Comes True**

Chapter 1: A Curse On An Innocent

In a house, on a rainy day, a person sat with a book on their desk. They looked at the book for a while until they decided to pass some time and read it.

They opened the book and read aloud "In a land, far away and a long time ago, lived a king and his queen. Many years they had wished for a child and finally their wish came true when a daughter was born. They named her...Dawn." he then turned the page and continued reading "They named her after the sunrise because she brought joy and love to their hearts. A holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so all people, of whatever rank, may pay their respects and gifts to the new princess. The story began on that joyful day..."

The scene changed to a beautiful castle in the countryside and a huge crowd of people moving towards the castle on horses, walking, with flags, without flags, gifts worthy of the highest royalty and all were chanting, the meaning of the chant standing out as "Long live the Princess Dawn".

Inside the castle, in one of the beautiful main rooms, King John and Queen Rowena were greeting their guests and their long time friend was next to come to them.

"Their royal highnesses, King Rick and Prince Arik!" shouted a man who was announcing the guests.

King John got to his feet and embraced King Rick and joked. These two had been friends a long time and hoped that one day their kingdoms would unite and so they introduced the young Prince Arik to his future bride. He looked into the cradle and smiled a little.

"Now to welcome the most honoured excellencies, the three good fairies, Mistress Natasha, Mistress Melissa and Mistress Hannah!" shouted the announcer.

From a light beam coming down into the room were three women floating down. The first one, Natasha, was in a purple dress and hat. The second, Melissa, was in a scarlet red dress and hat. The third, Hannah, was in a black dress and hat. The three approached the monarchs and the cradle.

At the cradle, the three commented on the princess. "Awww she's precious." said Melissa. "Yes, very." agreed Hannah with a soft smile. The three fairies then stood in front of the monarchs and bowed as they said "Your majesties."

"The three of us may bless the child with a single gift. Only one." explained Natasha then she stood in front of the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." she said and waved her magic wand which then had beautiful sparkles and colours coming from it and they shone above the princess then sparkled down around her.

Afterwards Natasha stepped back and Melissa came forward. She smiled down at the baby and said "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." then she waved her wand; again sparkles and colours came from it and shone above the cradle then came down around her.

Next Hannah stepped forward and said "Princess, my gift shall be..." then suddenly a heavy wind blew the doors open and silvery lightning flashed around the room as it seemed to darken. Everyone present looked to the centre of the room as a tall, silver flame rose up and, once it cleared, a woman with a black, long, cape, the palest of skin tone and the most piercing of dark blue eyes stood there with a silver staff, topped with a black ball shape. A raven flew over to her and landed on the staff.

"Oh no...it's Venera!" exclaimed Natasha as she and the two other fairies stood back.

"What does she want?" asked Hannah with an angry frown on her face.

"Shh!" said Melissa quickly, hushing Hannah.

"Such a beautiful crowd, King John. You have everyone. Royalty, nobility and..." her eyes met the fairies and she chuckled evilly. "...even the rebels." she finished.

Hannah growled lightly and went to fly at Venera, but Natasha held her back by her cape.

Venera ignored her and said "It upset me not to receive an invitation." then Hannah shouted "You weren't wanted!" and Venera's eyes widened and she said "Not wanted? Oh, this is awkward. I hoped it was some mistake. As it wasn't, I best be on my way." and she went to turn around.

"You're not offended are you, your excellency?" asked Queen Rowena cautiously.

"Of course not, your majesty. To prove I have no ill will, I also will bestow a gift to the princess." answered Venera, and the three fairies immediately surrounded the cradle in a protective position. "Listen well! The princess will indeed grow with beauty and a good singing voice. All will love her...but..." she said and began creating a vision from her staff. "...before the sun sets on her 16th birthday she will prick her finger on a spindle from a spinning wheel and die!" she finished as her staff's vision showed a dead maiden on a bed.

"No!" exclaimed Queen Rowena as she held her baby daughter and Venera evilly laughed.

"Seize her, now!" shouted King John and his guards ran towards Venera with their weapons pointing.

"Stand back you fools!" exclaimed Venera as she raised her arms and the lightning flashes came back with the heavy wind as she disappeared in a silver flame, laughing evilly.

King John tried to comfort his queen in their worries and Natasha approached gently and said "Don't despair, your majesties. Hannah still has her gift to give."

"Can she undo this curse?" asked King John desperately.

"I'm afraid not, sire." said Hannah sadly. "Venera is far too powerful." added Natasha. "But she can help." finished Melissa, and her and Natasha nudged Hannah forwards.

"But..." started Hannah. "Do your best, Hannah." said Fauna. Hannah nodded and waved her wand above Dawn's cradle and said "Princess, if this terrible curse makes your finger prick on a spindle, there is a ray of hope in my gift. Not in death, but just in sleep, and you shall awaken from the slumber when true love's kiss breaks the spell...for true love conquers all."

The sparkles and colours floated around the cradle and everyone watched in thought, hoping Hannah's gift would be enough...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 1, I thought it'd be a good place to end it :) so it all sweet eh hehe but will my life be saved :O (okay anyone who knows the story knows XD lol)<strong>

**Hope you like and I will sometime get the next chapter up :)**


	2. An Idea To Hide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 2: An Idea To Hide

Even with Hannah's gift, King John was still fearful for his daughter's life so he ordered for every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burnt that very day so it was done.

Up in one of the castle rooms the three fairies were discussing the situation they were all in.

"This is all a mess." said Natasha as she walked away from the window in thought. "You should come here and have a drink, Tash, it'll work out somehow." said Melissa.

"A bonfire won't stop Venera." said Hannah as she chewed on a biscuit she conjured with her wand.

"Of course not, but what will?" asked Natasha. "Maybe we could reason with her." suggested Melissa. "Reason?" exclaimed Natasha. "With Venera?" exclaimed Hannah. Both her and Natasha clearly thought Melissa had lost her mind for a moment.

"She can't be all bad." reasoned Melissa. "Oh yes she can." said Natasha. Hannah began frowning and said "Oh I'd like to turn her into some sort of toad or slimy insect."

"That isn't a nice thing to say, Hannah." said Melissa. "Besides we can't, Hannah. Our magic is only for good things." said Natasha. "Exactly, like joy and happiness." added Melissa. "Well, it'd make me happy." said Hannah.

"There has to be a way through..." said Natasha as she thought. "There is!" she exclaimed. "What is it, Tash?" asked Melissa and Hannah together. "I'm going to...wait. Even walls have ears." Natasha said and she looked around. "Okay, follow me." she whispered.

She minimized herself and the other two did the same, then they entered a small box-like object on the table to talk privately.

"Okay, I'll turn her into a flower!" said Natasha with a happy smile. "Who? Venera?" asked Hannah confused. "Oh no, the princess." explained Natasha. "She'd be such a beautiful flower." said Melissa excitedly.

"A flower can't prick its finger." said Natasha. "It hasn't got any!" she added. "She'll be as safe as safe can get!" said Melissa happily, though Hannah was thinking and looked worried. "Hannah?" asked Melissa. "She'll be safe...until Venera's fire powers reach her or something." Hannah explained. "Oh...no." said Natasha as she realised that and the three looked down sadly.

"She'd expect us to do something like that, she knows us." said Melissa. "Well, what won't she expect? She knows everything." asked Hannah and sat back frowning again. "Not everything, Hannah, as she doesn't understand love, kindness or the joy of helping others. I don't think she's a happy woman." explained Melissa, and Natasha began thinking of a new idea.

"That's it! You're right, Melissa, she knows nothing about that. She doesn't understand it, so won't expect it." she said with a smile then began talking the rest of the plan to herself. "The abandoned cottage...yes, of course the king and queen will object, but we'll explain it's the only way..."

"Explain what?" asked Hannah confused as she tried to keep up with Natasha. "About three peasant women raising a child in the woodland." said Natasha. "Oh, that's nice of them. Who are they?" asked Melissa. "Turn around." whispered Natasha.

Melissa and Hannah turned around and Natasha used her wand to turn their royal-looking dresses into peasant clothes. Both gasped and jumped backwards as they saw their new looks in the reflection of some glass.

"Why...it's us!" exclaimed Melissa. "What, you mean 'we' us?" asked Hannah in shock. "Take care of the baby?" asked Melissa, who was clearly very happy. "Why not? It's a good idea." said Natasha. Melissa hugged her and said "I'd like that!"

Hannah was admiring her peasant dress in the reflection; it was purple and although she liked purple, she preferred black so changed its colour with her wand, then turned to the others and said "It's nice, but we'll have to feed it and..."

"Wash it, dress it, rock it to sleep. I'll love it." said Melissa in a daydream so she hovered in the air with her wings. "But you think we can?" asked Hannah. "Humans can, so can we." said Natasha as she also changed her dress to peasant look. "We have our magic, it'll be a snap." said Hannah.

"No no no! No magic. I'll take those wands now." said Natasha. "Oh yes, better lose these wings too." she added and removed Melissa's wings. "Live like mortals? For sixteen years?" questioned Hannah as she tried to escape Natasha, but Natasha got her and removed the wings. "We've never done anything without magic." Hannah continued.

"That's why Venera won't expect it. We'll all be pitching in with the baby so we'll be okay, now give me the wand." said Natasha and snatched the wand from Hannah's hand. "Now we must tell their majesties at once." she finished and changed herself to normal size, then remembered her friends and brought them back too, and the three went to the throne room.

* * *

><p>In the throne room, they faced the king and queen and explained their plan.<p>

"So, you really believe this is a good idea...?" asked King John. Throughout the explanation he had shown worry and sadness about it.

"Well, we know Venera won't understand nor expect this so it is the best idea we have." said Melissa. "I understand this is extremely distressing for you, your majesties. We promise, with every breath in each of our bodies, that nothing will happen to your daughter." said Natasha, and the other two nodded.

King John looked to his queen and sighed. "What shall we do?" he asked her. "I can't see any other way..." she answered. He nodded and she turned to face the fairies. "We give permission for you to do this plan...please protect our daughter..." she said, her voice breaking and small tears forming.

"We promise, your majesties. We truly do." said Natasha and she nodded. With tears in eyes, the princess was handed to Melissa in warm blankets and the three fairies left.

"This doesn't feel right." whispered Hannah as they left the castle and set off.

"I know...but it will keep the princess safe, and that is what matters to us all." whispered Natasha.

Melissa held the baby close in her blankets and sighed softly as she followed the other two.

Up in the castle, the king and queen watched with heavy hearts, tears in their eyes, as their only child disappeared into the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The fairies made a good plan huh? hehe Awwww poor King John and Queen Rowena, I felt teary writing that bit the goodbye happened awwww<strong>

**Hope the plan works out, next chapter not too far ^_^**


	3. Birthday Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 3: Birthday Plans

The next sixteen years were lonely for King John and Queen Rowena, but as the princess' 16th birthday came nearer the whole kingdom were readying to celebrate, as everyone knew that as long as fire and darkness surrounded Venera's realm...her evil curse had not been fulfilled.

In Venera's castle, at this very moment, she was discussing the results of the search patrol she had sent to find the princess.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sixteen years and not a trace!" she shouted as she paced past them. "Are you sure you searched everywhere? She can't have vanished." she asked the captain.

"Yeah...yeah, we all did." he answered in a dim voice, and his men nodded with smiles.

"The town? The forests? Even the mountains?" she exclaimed at them angrily.

"Yeah, forests, mountains, houses and...oh yeah, all the cradles." he answered with a grin.

"Cradle?" asked Venera in shock. "Yes, ma'am, every cradle." confirmed the captain and imitated rocking a baby. Venera turned to her raven and said "Did you hear that? All these years they have been looking for a baby." The servents nodded with smiles and Venera started laughing so they laughed too...until "Fools! You're idiots!" she shouted angrily and her staff powered up with a fiery glow. The servents looked scary as they were blasted and chased away by silvery flames.

Venera groaned in frustration as she lowered her staff once they were gone and said "They're hopeless. A disappointment to the forces of evil." She sat on her throne and turned to her raven and said "You're the last hope. We are nearly out of time." The raven nodded and Venera said "Search far and wide, you're looking for a young maiden with the rarest of beauty. Find her and you will be rewarded." The raven flew out the window and Venera sat back in her throne, all hopes on her bird.

* * *

><p>Far away, in the woods, in a small cosy cottage, the three fairies had been carrying out their plan. They had been raising the princess secretly and had named her Samantha.<p>

Now, as it was her 16th birthday, the fairies were planning a party...and something extra special to surprise her. Downstairs the three were looking over a book with dress designs in it.

"This one is nice." said Hannah as she pointed out a dress on one of the pages. "This is the one I picked." said Natasha as she pointed to one on the next page, it was a long purple dress with long sleeves.

"It's so beautiful." said Melissa happily. "I thought a few changes here and there." said Natasha, pointing to the centre and shoulder line of the picture. "We'll make it black right?" asked Hannah. "Oh no, Hannah, it'll stay purple. It'd suit her much more." disagreed Natasha.

"We'll need her out the house." whispered Melissa. "I'll think of something." said Natasha. Behind the fairies Dawn was walking downstairs and she asked "What are you three up to?" The three jumped slightly and stammered to find an answer until Hannah grabbed a basket and said "We need you to get some berries."

"Berries?" asked Dawn confused. "Lots." added Melissa. "I picked some yesterday." continued Dawn. "Oh, we need more, Samantha, many more." said Natasha, and the three nudged the princess out.

"Don't hurry back, do not go too far and remember, do not speak to strangers." the three said. Dawn looked at them with a smile, she knew they were hiding something, whatever it was, so she left, waving 'bye' to them.

"I wonder if she suspects something..." said Hannah. Natasha giggled and said "Oh no, of course not. Now, let's get started." "You're right, a real party with a real cake." said Melissa happily. "And a dress a princess can be proud of." added Natasha. "I'll get the wands, we'll have no problem." said Hannah as she headed upstairs. "Hannah, no! No magic." said Natasha, and Hannah stopped and came back downstairs.

"The sixteen years are nearly over." said Hannah, trying to plead. "We can't take any chances, Hannah. Sorry." said Natasha. "But we can't bake a cake or sew a dress." reasoned Hannah. "I can handle the cake." said Melissa. "And I'll take care of the dress." said Natasha.

"But if it goes wrong..." started Hannah. "Don't worry, you follow the book and instructions." said Melissa, and Hannah hn'd. "Hannah, up on the stool please." said Natasha. "Why?" asked Hannah as she stood on it. "You can be the dummy for the dress." said Natasha.

"I still think magic would be better." said Hannah, but was cut off as purple fabric was thrown over her, so she tried to fight it off. Natasha then cut a hole in it which went to the floor. "What's that for?" asked Hannah. "For the feet to go through." said Natasha with a chuckle.

As Melissa worked with the cake-making as best as she could, Hannah whined about the dress colour. "It's purple..." she started. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Natasha. "But you know I prefer black. It's my favourite colour." said Hannah. "We decided purple was her colour." said Natasha. "Um, _you_ decided." said Hannah, pointing a finger at Natasha best she could.

Melissa meanwhile was reading from the book and said "Two eggs, folded in gently. Fold? Oh well." and she literally folded them in, though a cracking sound defeated the point of 'gently'.

"I can't breathe, Natasha!" shouted Hannah, muffled, in the dress. Natasha cut the holes in the top then Hannah took a look at the dress. "It looks bad, Tash." she said. "Well, Hannah, it isn't meant for you, so don't worry. It'll be perfect when we're done." explained Natasha.

Natasha measured the dress and said "She has grown far and fast, it's a surprise." "Only seems like yesterday she was a tiny baby." said Melissa softly. Hannah shed a tear and whiped it away with the sleeve of the dress. "You all right, Hannah?" asked Natasha.

"She'll be a princess after today...we'll have no more Samantha." said Hannah as her voice broke. "Tash..." started Melissa. "We knew this day would come." said Natasha as she wiped a tear away. "It came so soon though." said Melissa. "We've had sixteen wonderful years with her." said Natasha. The three smiled, softly in thought until Natasha broke it with "Oh, we're acting like slow old ladies. Come on, or she'll back before we're done." and the three went back to their work.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a good amount for this chapter as the next scene is a long one right lol<strong>

**So Venera is one grumpy lady as it looks like she'll fail ^^ though can never speak too soon awwww**

**And awwww the fairies are planning a party ^^ can they do it all without magic? hehe**

**See next time :D**


	4. A Stranger And A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 4: A Stranger And A Surprise

In the forest Dawn was walking through the trees humming a tune out-loud when some forest animals came over to her.

"Hello." she said gently with a smile and stroked the head of one of the squirrels.

The birds nearby starting tweeting at her, wanting her to sing a song to them, so she started singing as she walked, the animals following, some of the birds tweeting along to the sound.

* * *

><p>Not far away a young man in royal attire, the grown up Prince Arik, was riding through the forest on his white horse, when he stopped as he heard the faint singing.<p>

"Majestic...you hear that? It's so beautiful." he said and the horse shook its head in a 'oh man, not again' sort of way and Arik said "Come on, let's check it out." and he pulled on the reigns, but Majestic pulled back, not wanting to go. "Majestic, come on. For extra oats and carrots tonight?" he said, bribing the horse, who nodded and they headed to the sound.

As they rode, they approached a small gap with water in it so Majestic jumped and there was a scream. Majestic turned back to find his rider gone and returned to the water to see him sitting in it. "Forget those carrots." said Arik and splashed water at the horse who had a look resembling sadness about it.

* * *

><p>Back with Dawn she continued to sing her song as she picked berries. As she sang she was thinking that hopefully one day she would find someone special, as all the animals had a someone.<p>

"They still treat me like a child..." she said as she took a seat near some water. The owl with them hooted in a 'who?' sound so Dawn answered "My guardians: Natasha, Melissa and Hannah. They don't want me to meet anyone for some reason." then she giggled and said "You know what? I fooled them. There is someone."

The owl hooted again and the other animals looked excited as Dawn said "He's a prince. Tall and handsome and romantic. We talk and dance, spend our time together and just as he takes me in his arms for the kiss..." the animals began getting really excited until "...I wake up." finished Dawn and the whole group lowered their heads.

"Yes, only a dream. I've heard, though, if you dream something more than once it has to come true and I've had the dream every night for a long time." she said with a soft sigh.

Nearby, Arik was sitting by a tree. He had his cape and boots off as they were drying out while he and Majestic were resting. "Majestic, I think I was imagining that voice. It was too beautiful to be a real human girl...could have been a mysterious being or something..." he said in thought when Majestic interrupted by neighing loudly. Arik turned to see the animals running off with his cape and boots. "Hey, come back!" he shouted and they followed the animals.

Once the animals reached Dawn, having dressed themselves up in the cape and boots, she chuckled and said "My dream prince. Your Highness." and she curtsied then danced, the animals trying to keep up and stay half-realistic.

As Dawn sang and danced Prince Arik and Majestic saw through the bushes. Arik smiled as he saw the source of the beautiful singing. Once he saw an opening he pulled the animal-prince off of the dance floor and took its place, singing along to Dawn's song, surprising her.

"Huh?" she said as she realised the presence of another and she turned around to see the man so was about to step away but he gently stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a scare." he said politely. "It's not that. It's just...you're a..." she said. "A stranger?" he finished. "Yes." she said and nodded. "That's not true. Surely you remember we've met before." he said with a smile. "We have?" Dawn asked confused. "Yes. Once upon a dream." he answered.

Dawn began to walk away until Arik sang the song to her. Drawn in by his romantic way and voice she took his hand and they danced, both singing the song as they went. As they danced past the lake and reached a hill they stopped and she rested his head on him.

"I'm Arik...what's your name?" he asked, deliberately leaving out that he was a prince as he wanted her to love him for who he was, not what he was. "Oh, well it's Sa...no, I can't." she tried to answer then began to leave. "I have to go. I'm sorry." she said, picking up her basket of berries. "I want to see you again!" called Arik. "Never, I'm sorry. Never." she said hastily. "Never?" he asked sadly. "Maybe someday." she said. "Tomorrow?" he asked. "This evening, come to the cottage in the glen." she said and left.

* * *

><p>Back in the cottage, Melissa was adding candles to her very tall and unsteady cake. "What do you think, girls?" she asked.<p>

Natasha was adding to the dress on dummy-Hannah, which not only looked...different to the book, but Hannah was looking very put out in her position. Natasha turned to look at the cake and said "It's...well, it's unusual isn't it?" she asked, trying to sound nice.

"Hm...It will be stiffer when it's baked, I promise." Melissa said, trying to keep the cake steady and failing. "Of course it will. Now, what do you think of the dress?" asked Natasha.

"Um, not the way in the book is it?" asked Melissa, also trying to sound nice. "I improved it. Perhaps it needs more, what do you think?" asked Natasha. "Yes I think so. Um, Hannah, what do you think?" asked Melissa. "I've had enough of this! We should think of Samantha and what she'll think." exclaimed Hannah as she fought her way out the dress. "I'm getting the wands, we need them!" she continued and went upstairs.

Melissa looked at her now-collapsed cake and said "She's right." Hannah came running down holding the three wands excitedly and said "Good as new!" Natasha took the wands and said "Be careful, Hannah. Now, we should lock every door, block up every nook and cranny as we can't risk anything." They blocked up everything and then Natasha handed Melissa her wand and said "You handle the cake." "I'll do..." started Hannah. "Cleaning up, dear." finished Natasha for her and gave her her wand. "And I'll do the dress." she finished.

Hannah frowned then waved her wand at the mop and bucket. "Come on, guys, let's get this place cleaned up." she said. The mop and bucket began cleaning up as Natasha used her wand to start making the perfect dress. "A lovely dress, fit for a princess." she said happily. "Follow the book and I'll add candles." said Melissa to the ingredients she had bought to life with her wand.

Everything went calm and organised for a while until Hannah watched the dress-making. "Huh? Not purple. I want black." she said and used her wand to change the dress colour. "Hannah! It should be purple." said Natasha annoyed and changed the colour back. "Black." Hannah whispered, changing it again. Natasha frowned and made it purple again. "Black!" said Hannah but Natasha got in the way so her outfit went black making Hannah giggle until she was changed into purple.

From there a fight went on, Natasha shooting purple and Hannah shooting black. Melissa just continued the cake letting the other two continue. Outside the cottage Venera's raven was flying over and he saw the black and purple dusts of magic coming from the chimney...as the fireplace hadn't been blocked! Just then the magic fight went over the top as both black and purple hit the dress, making it both colours clashed together.

"Look what you've done!" shouted Natasha at Hannah. "Wait, listen." said Melissa and they could faintly hear Dawn's singing. "Samantha's back." said Hannah. "Enough of the foolishness." said Natasha and she made the dress purple again then layed it out on a chair and the three fairies hid. Dawn came running up and her voice rang out "Natasha..." and Natasha noticed the mop still going. "Who left it going?" she asked. "Stop, mop!" exclaimed Hannah and stopped it with her wand as Dawn entered. "Melissa? Hannah? Where is everyone?" she asked.

As she came in the raven watched silently from the doorway. Dawn saw the cake and dress and gasped in surprise. "Happy birthday!" shouted the three fairies happily. "Oh, you are so nice. Thank you, thank you so much. This is the happiest day ever. Wait until you meet him." Dawn said quickly and happily. "Him?" asked Melissa in surprise.

"You've met a stranger?" asked Natasha. "He's not a stranger, we have met before." said Dawn. "Where?" asked Hannah. "Once upon a dream." said Dawn then she began dancing with Melissa, singing in a daydream. "She's in love..." said Melissa. "How terrible..." said Natasha. "Hm, why? I'm sixteen." said Dawn.

"You're betrothed, Samantha." said Melissa. "Since the day you were born." said Hannah. "To Prince Arik." said Melissa. "But...I can't marry a prince. I'd have to be a..." said Dawn. "A princess." said Hannah. "And you are, Princess Dawn. Tonight we're taking you back to your parents King John and Queen Rowena." said Natasha.

The raven flew off with the information he now had as Dawn looked shocked and unhappy. "I...I can't. He's coming tonight, I promised to meet him..." she said. "We're sorry, Dawn, but you must not see him again." said Natasha. "No...no, I can't believe it...no!" said Dawn and ran upstairs to her room crying. "We thought she'd be happy..." said Hannah, looking sad. Upstairs Dawn lay on her bed, crying her eyes out in sadness...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A longer chapter this time ^^ but I thought it'd make more sense to include all this in one chapter as I wasn't writing out the whole songs etc :)<strong>

**Poor Dawn eh? Wonder if she will meet the young man again ;) look forward til next time ^^**


	5. Return to Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 4: Return to Royalty

Over in King John and Queen Rowena's castle, the king was with King Rick and, while the visiting king was enjoying a meal, he was watching out the castle window for the sunset.

"There is no sign of her, Rick..." King John said after a moment of watching.

"Of course not. It's about half an hour or more til sunset. Don't worry." replied King Rick and he took a bite of the food. "This is good stuff." then he turned back to King John. "Cheer up, the battle's over. She may as well be here now."

"I'm sorry, Rick, but it's been sixteen years of worry..." said King John, and King Rick interrupted with "It's the past, all the past. Tonight we toast the future..." and he called a servant over with a bottle. "...with something I've been saving." he finished and poured two glasses out.

"To the future!" they both said and raised their glasses. "Our children will marry and our kingdoms unite." said King Rick happily. "Yes." agreed King John. "Now a toast to the new home, what do you think?" asked King Rick.

"New home?" asked King John surprised. "They will need their own place right? A place to raise their children." said King Rick. "Well yes, in time..." started King John. "A toast to the home, the grandest palace we could make." said King Rick and they toasted.

King Rick then called the servant back over with some plans. "See? Forty bedrooms with a dining room. Nothing major, but it's suitable." he explained. "You mean you're building it?" asked King John. "Nah, it's built. They can move in tomorrow." said King Rick excitedly. "But, Rick, they aren't married yet." reasoned King John.

"Can do that tonight. To the wedding!" said King Rick and raised his glass, but King John stopped him and said "Hold on, I haven't seen my daughter and you're trying to take her away." "Well you're getting my Arik right?" said King Rick.

"Well yeah..." started King John. "And we want to see our grandchildren right, so we gotta get moving, we're getting on in years." said King Rick with a laugh. "Be reasonable, Rick. Dawn knows nothing about this." said King John. "And that matters...?" asked King Rick, not thinking. "It may be a shock to her." said King John, and King Rick choked on his drink.

"Arik's a shock? What's wrong with Arik?" exclaimed King Rick angrily. "Nothing, I didn't mean..." said King John, trying to explain. "Why wouldn't your daughter like my son?" asked King Rick. "I don't think my son would like your daughter!" he then shouted. "And my grandchildren don't want you for a grandfather!" he finished.

"Why you pompous windbag..." retorted King John. "Windbag? Time for you to show your skill!" King Rick exclaimed and he grabbed a fish off of the table. "This means war, Rick!" said King John and he grabbed a dish for a shield as King Rick kept hitting it until the fish went limp and both monarchs went into hysterics.

"What's this about anyway?" asked King Rick through his laughing. "Nothing, Rick, nothing." answered King John as he stopped laughing. "They're bound to fall in love." said King Rick. "Yes, and as for grandchildren, I'll get the cradle ready and perfect." said King John. They were about to toast when they heard a sound and looked under the table to see the servant totally KO'ed from having some of the drink...then they heard a sound and the words "His royal highness, Prince Arik!"

"Arik?" asked King Rick then he ran as fast as he could to catch his son. "Arik! Wait, Arik!" he called and Arik stopped his horse and turned around. "You gotta change, you can't meet your bride looking like that!" he exclaimed. "But, Dad, I have met her." Arik answered. "You have? When?" asked King Rick. "Once upon a dream, Father." answered Arik then he went into a dancing daydream.

"Hey hey stop that!" exclaimed King Rick. "What's this dream stuff?" he asked. "It wasn't a dream, I really met her." Arik said. "Dawn, you met Princess Dawn? We must tell John." said King Rick excitedly. "Wait, I didn't say it was Dawn. I said I met the girl I was going to marry, I don't know who she was, seemed like a peasant girl." explained Arik. "A peasant girl? You're joking, Son." asked King Rick, but Arik shook his head and so did his horse, Majestic.

"No...you can't do this! Give up the throne for a nobody? I won't have it, Arik! You're a prince and you're going to marry a princess!" shouted King Rick annoyed. "You're living in the past, Dad. Nowadays..." Arik started. "Nowadays I'm the king and I want you to come to your senses!" exclaimed King Rick. "And marry the girl I love." said Arik as he got back onto his horse. "Yes yes...no no wait, Arik! Arik, come back!" King Rick shouted as Arik rode away out the castle grounds.

King Rick walked back towards the stairs to the castle and sat down with his head in his hands. "Oh...how can I tell John about this?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, coming into the castle, were the three fairies, back in their normal dresses, and Dawn, wrapped in a dark blue cloak. As they entered they watched for any dangers until they found a room and entered quietly.<p>

"Okay, here we are, Dawn. Take a seat." said Melissa as she stood by the princess. "Hannah, bolt the door." said Natasha, and Hannah quickly locked it. "One last gift we have for you, Dawn." said Natasha, and the three fairies used their wands to create a beautiful golden tiara. "A crown for a princess to wear in grace and beauty." she finished and placed the tiara on Dawn's head.

As Dawn looked in the mirror she couldn't hold her emotion back anymore and began crying. "Oh...Dawn." said Melissa gently. "Let her have some time alone. We'll be outside." said Natasha, and the three left the room. "It's the boy..." said Hannah. "What can we do?" asked Melissa.

While the fairies talked about ideas, in the room the fire went out and an eerie green glow came from it which shaped into a green glowing ball. Dawn raised her head and her eyes went wide as she was hypnotised so she walked towards the green ball, her cloak falling to the floor, which led her through the fireplace, where the wall had vanished temporarily.

Outside the room with the fairies they were talking about the boy Dawn had met in the woods. "I don't see why she has to marry some prince." said Hannah moodily. "Well, it isn't our decision." said Melissa. "But we could tell King John about him." she suggested. "Why don't we?" asked Hannah. "Shh, wait." said Natasha as she heard a sound from the room. "Listen! It's Venera!" she exclaimed. "Oh no, Dawn..." said Melissa. The three fairies entered and saw Dawn following the green glow. "We shouldn't have left her..." said Melissa. They ran towards her but the wall reappeared stopping them.

The fairies tried pushing against the wall as Dawn followed the green glow, then Natasha remembered their magic and made the wall disappear so they could get through then they lit their wands with their respective colours and tried to find Dawn.

"Dawn! Where are you? Dawn!" they continuously shouted as they ran. Up a flight of stairs Dawn was following the green glowing ball. As she entered a room the green ball turned into a spinning wheel. Dawn, still hypnotised, reached her hand out to the spindle. The fairies rushed up and Hannah shouted "Samantha, don't touch anything!" The sound of hearing her adoptive name, plus the tone of the voice, made her pull back slightly. "Touch the spindle! Touch it!" came Venera's voice in an eerie way and Dawn's finger touched the spindle.

Moments later the fairies burst into the room to see Venera standing there and they gasped. "You fools. Did you really think you could defeat me? I'm the mistress of all evil! Here's your princess!" she exclaimed and pulled her cloak aside to reveal Dawn unconscious on the floor. The fairies gasped then Venera disappeared in a green light, laughing evilly.

The fairies ran over to Dawn's form. "Oh Dawn..." said Hannah. "I'll never forgive myself that this happened..." said Natasha. "We're all to blame..." said Melissa. They took Dawn to another room nearby with a bed as, outside the window, the sun could be seen setting...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Those kings rushing the situation aren't they? O_O Dads eh? lol though Rick have difficulty telling John about Arik's wish to leave the throne behind him for a normal girl XD who is actually <strong>_**the**_** girl lol**

**Poor Dawn, she got hypnotised and now she's in her eternal sleep awwww what will the fairies do now? awww**

**Wait til next time ^_^ (though if you know the film, you know lol)**


	6. A Risky Move

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 6: A Risky Move

In the castle's throne room, King John and Queen Rowena were sitting upon their thrones, waiting for the arrival of their daughter.

"The sun is setting, John." said Queen Rowena worriedly. "I know, dear, but I'm sure it's okay." he replied with a smile, trying to sound sure.

Just as he looked up he saw King Rick running to his side and he panted as he stopped. "Rick, is everything all right?" King John asked. "John I have to tell you something important." the other king said. "Can it wait? Dawn will be here soon." asked King John.

"It's about Arik." said King Rick. "Arik? Oh of course, where is he?" asked King John. "That's what I need to tell you." said King Rick. "Send for him now!" exclaimed King John, then stopped King Rick's reply as a fanfare sounded outside and a voice announced "The sun has now set. Be ready to welcome the return of your princess!"

"She's home..." said Queen Rowena happily and everyone smiled, though King Rick looked worried as he thought about Arik.

* * *

><p>As the crowd cheered and shot fireworks into the sky; in the tower the three fairies were by Dawn's bedside, each of them crying tears over the situation.<p>

Natasha went out onto the balcony and sighed as she looked down at the cheering crowds who knew nothing of what had happened. "Poor King John and Queen Rowena..." said Melissa as she joined Natasha. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." said Hannah, wiping her eyes.

"They won't find out." said Natasha. "They won't? How come?" asked Hannah confused. "We can put them to sleep, just like Dawn, until she awakens." explained Natasha as she closed the drapes. "Let's go." she said and the three made themselves smaller so they could fly around the castle, putting everyone into a deep sleep.

As Natasha reached the throne room, King Rick was just talking to King John about Arik. "I was talking to Arik. He said he had fallen in love with a peasant girl..." he was saying as the sleeping spell went over him. King John and Queen Rowena had fallen to the spell straight away and missed what he said. "Peasant girl?" Natasha asked aloud and she flew back over to King Rick and used her wand to try and awaken him long enough to get her answer. "Who is she? Where did he meet her, Sire?" she asked quickly.

"Just a peasant girl." the king answered sleepily. "Where, where?" asked Natasha hurriedly. "Once upon a dream..." said King Rick and he fell asleep under the spell. "Once upon a...oh my! Dawn and Prince Arik! Oh!" she realised and flew over to Melissa and Hannah. "We have to go back to the cottage, now!" she exclaimed and the three flew out of a window towards the woods and their old cottage.

* * *

><p>Over at the cottage, Prince Arik was just arriving on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' to himself. As he arrived he got off his horse and went to the door and knocked.<p>

"Come in." said a female voice. Arik opened the door and entered, only to find it looked empty. Just as he stepped inside the door slammed behind him and a bunch of creatures jumped upon him. He tried to fight them off, but failed and was tied up, then Venera came out from the shadows.

"Haha what a surprise. I thought I'd be capturing a peasant man in my trap and I caught a prince." she said evilly then turned to her servants. "Take him away and do be gentle, I have plans for him." she said and they left the cottage, pulling the poor prince along with them.

Not far away the fairies were flying closer to the cottage. As they arrived, returned to normal size, they found a piece of Prince Arik's clothing on the floor, undoubtedly ripped from his cape when he was taken.

"Venera has Prince Arik!" exclaimed Hannah nervously. "At the Forbidden Mountain no doubt." said Natasha as she looked worried. "But...we can't go there..." said Melissa, also scared like Hannah. "We can...and we must!" exclaimed Natasha as she looked determined.

* * *

><p>The fairies reached Venera's castle at the Forbidden Mountain, it was gloomy, dark, had many guards and frightening-looking gargoyles to scare intruders away. "Natasha, are you sure we can do this?" whispered Melissa. "I'm certain, now hush!" stressed Natasha.<p>

They sneaked through the corridors, avoiding the servants best they could and eventually heard a noise, almost like cheering and very bad singing. They followed it and found a circular room where Venera was seated upon a throne and her servants were dancing around a green fire at centre room. Watching from a window, they heard Venera speaking to her raven.

"Such a shame that dear Prince Arik can't be here for the celebrations. We should visit the dungeon to cheer him up." she said and then she stood up with the raven on her shoulder and they headed to the dungeon. The fairies silently followed her.

As she entered the dungeon, Arik looked up with a frown on his face and she said "Look at you, Prince Arik. Why such a long face? You have a wonderful future. Why, you're a hero of a fairy tale come true." The fairies listened from the bars of the dungeon door quietly as Venera's staff glowed with power.

"Behold, King John's castle, young prince." she started and the castle appeared in the green glowing ball Venera had created from her staff. "Inside the highest tower lies the Princess Dawn, but look, it's the same peasant maid who won your heart yesterday. She is indeed most beautiful and she will dream of true love in an ageless sleep...So the years will roll by, but one hundred years to her is but a day and the gates of the dungeon will open for you. You will be free to ride, a valiant soul, to wake his love with true love's kiss..." in the glowing ball the prince looked old and weak, the opposite to Venera's sarcastic words. "...and you will prove true love conquers all!" she finished and laughed evilly as Arik pulled on his chains angrily.

"Why you..." started Hannah and went to charge forwards, but was pulled back by Natasha just before the raven turned, having thought he heard it. "Come. Let's leave the prince with his happy thoughts." said Venera, and she and the raven left the dungeon and locked it, then headed to her chambers saying "It's been a rewarding day. For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping palace eh? Awww a very smart idea ^^ but oh no, Prince Arik is in Venera's claws :O<strong>

**Nice work on the fairies part getting inside ^_^ can they save the prince? Can **_**he**_** save Dawn and defeat Venera?**

**Wait and see in the finale chapter which is next :D**


	7. Escape and Succeed?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleeping Beauty story or anything to do with it. I only own Dawn (myself) and my OC Venera. Rowena belongs to herself (my mum) and John to himself (my dad). Arik and Majestic belong to Arik himself (LivingDeadSuperstar on deviantART) and Rick belongs to himself (Arik's dad). Hannah belongs to herself (Smiffyizdabest). Natasha belongs to herself (my friend Tash). Melissa belongs to herself (Mello245 on deviantART). Everything else is coincidental.

Chapter 7: Escape and Succeed?

With Venera having left to her chambers the three fairies entered the prison cell and returned to normal size. Arik looked up and was about to ask what was going on, but Natasha spoke first "Shh, no time to explain." and she used her magic to break his chains while Hannah melted the lock on the door.

As Arik was about to leave, Natasha stopped him and said "Please wait, Prince Arik. There are still many dangers on your path and you will have to face them, so arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue..." and her magic created a shield for him. "...and this mighty sword of truth." she finished as she created a beautiful sword for him. "These will triumph over evil." she added.

With Arik armed and ready the group left the dungeon and immediately encountered Venera's raven who began screeching the alert. With the servants on the way Arik and the fairies headed up the stairs and fought them off best they could, until Arik could escape out a window and he slid down the rocky hill. As he landed the servant creatures began dropping boulders down onto him.

"Arik, careful!" shouted Natasha and she used her wand to transform the boulders into harmless bubbles. As Arik moved on the creatures began firing arrows. "Oh, look out!" shouted Melissa, and Natasha quickly changed the arrows into flowers, so Arik could move on safely. Hannah freed Arik's horse, Majestic, from the chain holding it back then Arik got on and rode off.

"Look!" shouted Melissa. The four looked up to see the creatures ready to pour hot oil to stop Arik, but Natasha used her magic to stop it in an arch above them like a rainbow. As they rode through the raven screeched trying to wake Venera so Hannah flew after him shooting magic blasts at him. Eventually, after hiding out of sight, she managed to hit him, turning him into a stone gargoyle.

Venera soon came out in a very bad mood and shouted "Silence!" then turned to her raven and said "You, tell those fools to..." and she noticed he was stone. "No..." then she saw Arik escaping "No!" At the exit the drawbridge was raised as Arik and Majestic rode across. "Oh no, watch out Arik!" shouted Melissa in worry, but Majestic just made the jump with a little boost of magic beneath him.

"Hurry, Arik, you can do it." said Hannah. Up on her tower Venera blasted two spells from her staff, but Arik survived and continued on, so, in her anger, she said "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with a curse and serve me well...Round John's castle cast my spell!" and from her staff came a black and purple fog over the castle which stirred lightning which in turn rapidly grew razor sharp thorns from the ground.

Arik brought Majestic to a stop before running into them and Venera laughed evilly, but Arik only stopped for a moment then used his enchanted sword to cut through the thorns and made a path through. From above Venera watched in anger and said "No, it can't be!" and, using her magic, transported herself in front of Arik, blocking his way. "Now you'll deal with me, little prince...and all the powers of evil you can imagine!" and then, in blazing flashes of silver, she grew in size with wings sprouting from her back. Once she appeared at full size she was a silver dragoness.

"Oh bugger..." whispered Arik to himself and he attempted swinging his sword at the dragon to defend himself. After a well-hit blow on her nose as she searched for him she began letting loose with multiple blasts of silver fire, burning her forest of thorns and creating a forest fire. Arik found himself outclassed and was backed into a wall. "Arik, up here." called Melissa, and Arik climbed the wall. He found he was trapped as it was a cliff. Upon defending against another blast of fire he lost his shield.

Venera laughed and said "What chance do you stand now?" and she rose up high as Natasha combined her magic with her other two fairies and said "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!" The sword began to glow brightly so Arik threw it at Venera and it struck her in the chest so she roared in pain. In one last attempt to finish him she lashed forward towards him and the cliff broke away so she fell into the abyss below. Arik, having survived, looked over the cliff to see all that was left was Venera's cape and his sword blackened. Majestic and the fairies approached him and they all turned to see the thorns disappearing and the path to the castle was clear.

* * *

><p>In the castle Arik and the fairies passed all the sleeping people up to the tower room the princess slept. Once Arik got up there and saw the woman he loved in her endless sleep he approached her and bent over her, placing a gentle loving kiss on her lips. As he did colour and life returned to the castle and the princess' eyes blinked open as she awakened. As she focused on her prince she smiled and the three fairies hugged each other happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Down in the throne room, King Rick, King John and Queen Rowena awakened too. King John turned to King Rick and said "Oh, forgive me, Rick, the wine I guess. You were saying?" "Hm? I was? Oh yes, well John, this is the fourteenth century." he said. "Yes, you said that already." said King John confused. "Okay, to come to the point, Arik told me he wants to marry a..." King Rick said, but was interrupted by a fanfare.<p>

Looking around, with the fairies watching from a balcony, Prince Arik and Princess Dawn were walking down the stairs together, arm in arm. "It's Dawn, she's here!" exclaimed King John in happiness. King Rick wiped his eyes confused and said "And...and Arik." The two young royals knelt down to the monarchs then Dawn ran up to her parents and hugged them both. "I love you, Dawn..." said Queen Rowena with tears of happiness in her eyes. "I love you too, Mother." said Dawn and both dried their eyes as Dawn went back to Arik, who King Rick was asking a question.

"I don't understand, Arik. You said..." he was saying then Dawn kissed his cheek and took Arik's hand on the dance floor. "But...but..." started King Rick. He watched them dance and said "I don't understand..." then he looked at the other monarchs and the fairies, all looking happy, so just shrugged it off and looked happy too.

On the balcony, Melissa shed a tear. "Oh, Melissa, are you okay?" asked Natasha. "I love happy endings." said Melissa softly. "So do I." said Natasha then she noticed Dawn's dress colour was purple as she wanted and said "Purple suits her so well doesn't it?" Hannah then blinked and said to herself "Purple?" then she waved her wand at the dress and changed it to black, annoying Natasha so the twosome kept changing the dress from black to purple to black to purple as the young royals danced to their song, ending it in a happy ever after kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww wasn't that sweet? hehe This is the end of the tale hehe<strong>

**Wasn't Arik's escape dashing and how he fought that dragoness? Hehehe :3 sweet hero hehe**

**Good work on the fairies, give them a round of applause *claps* hehe lol**

**Sweet ending and the trademark 'lived happily ever after' hehe**


End file.
